


Too late

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Character Death, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel were in the process of trying to steal something from Crowley. This in true Winchester fashion goes terribly wrong, and they end up with hellhounds on their trail.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hellhounds were on their heels. Crowley must’ve sent them. 

“Damnit Dean! I told you not to mess with the king of hell!”

“Shut up and run Sammy!”

Suddenly Dean heard a grunt from his left

“SAM!”

He turned to see a hellhound had practically torn Sam’s leg. That can’t be good.

“Come on Sam I got you. We just need to get to the mausoleum. You’ll be fine”

They reached the mausoleum, slammed the doors, and Sam instantly collapsed. Somewhere between the broken bones, blood loss, and pain he passed out.  
Dean slid to the ground next to his little brother, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

“Cas can you heal him? He won’t last long” Dean asked, voice shaking.

“My grace is fading, there is not enough to heal your brother. I’m sorry Dean” Cas replied defeated

“Then we have to get out. He needs to get back to the bunker. We can save him there” Dean said, with a little too much optimism in his voice. 

“I have an idea” Cas said slowly

“What is it?” Dean asked quickly

“You’re not going to like it”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cas I’ll pretty much take any ideas you got. You know me I’m the king of bad ideas let’s hear it.”

Cas takes a deep breath “my grace isn’t really what’s fading. My vessel has been through a lot, and he’s starting to wear out”

“Cas why didn’t you say something? We could’ve helped find a new one.”

“That brings me to my idea actually. You are the vessel for an archangel. If I temporarily possess you I’ll be in a capable vessel. I know it’s a lot to ask, but it may be the only way to save your brother.”

Dean took a few moments to think. He could save Sam. This was Cas, not some random angel. He could trust Cas. He made his decision, but he took too long.

“Alright. Yes”

With that Jimmy Novak crashed to the floor and Dean Winchester was enveloped in a bright white light.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s alright Dean. I got this”

Cas leaned over the younger Winchester and placed Dean’s hands over Sam’s leg. The wound instantly closed. But his eyes remained shut.

“I’m sorry Sam”

Next the mausoleum was filled with a bright light, the hellhounds outside started to steam. Two exploded and the rest ran away.

“Good riddance assbuts” Cas yelled with Dean’s voice.

Castiel picked Sam and carried him back to the Impala before going back for his vessel.

“Shit”

Jimmy has been vaporized. Either he faded when Cas joined Dean or he was vaporized in the blast. 

“Daddamnit!” Cas yelled. Then said in a soft voice “This is not going to end well”

Defeated Cas walked back to the Impala, and drove back to the bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the bunker Cas laid Sam on his bed. Then went to the main room before he allowed Dean to take control. Cas stayed in Dean’s mind so they could communicate. 

“What the hell? Cas what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry Dean”

“What did you do? Where’s Sam. Tell me he’s ok!”

“He’s in his room”

Dean instantly bolted to his younger brother’s room.

“SAMMY!”

He saw Sam. His leg was healed, but he wasn’t breathing. He was dead. Dean let out a sob. His little brother, his Sammy was gone.

“Cas, what did you do. I let you posses me so you could save him! This wasn’t how he was supposed to go out! He was supposed to get married, have kids, live to an old age, and die of something boring! That was my happy ending!”

Cas sounded tired and defeated

“Dean there was nothing I could do. He died the second after you said yes. He lost too much blood. When I went to heal him I realized I only succeeded in repairing his body. Sam was already gone.”

Dean leaned over the body of his brother and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later Castiel decides to speak.

“Dean I-“

“Cas get the hell out of my head! I let you in because I thought you could save Sammy! You didn’t. Go back to Jimmy Novak and leave me in peace!”

“Dean, my old vessel Jimmy Novak is gone. His body was vaporized in the blast to get the hell hounds away. I will not posses anyone else, I won’t even stay in here”

Dean responds hesitantly and shakily knowing he won’t like the answer.

“Cas what does that mean? Are you going back to heaven? I just lost my brother I can’t lose you too. Please don’t make me lose you too”

“Dean I’m not going back to heaven. I’m going to The Empty.” 

Dean can’t decide if he should yell or cry.

“Cas no. You can stay here. We’ll take turns being in control. I love you please don’t do this.”

His voice trailed off

“Dean I’m a parasite. I took over Jimmy, and look what happened. He died, his wife died, and Claire... what happened to Claire is my biggest regret. She lost her parents, and her chance at a normal life because of me.”

“Cas I have nothing else to lose besides you. Sam is gone, Bobby is gone, my parents are gone. I have nothing else to lose. Please don’t do this!”

“I’m doing this because I love you. I will not stick around and make things worse. Without me you can be happy. Go find a girl. Goodbye Dean”

With that a faint silver light came off Dean Winchester as if he was steaming. He cried knowing he lost his brother and the love of his life on the same night. Dean was broken.

Chuck watched with a smile on his face, after all the Winchesters were his favorite show. Not exactly the ending he wanted, but an amazing ending all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had tried to carry on. Tried to keep the family business running, but it was too much. Sure he could do the occasional hunt without Sam or Cas, but it was too hard to come back to an empty bunker. Charlie worried about him she called at least three times a week to check in. Until one day he just didn’t pick up. He knew she’d assume he was on a hunt and he had about 6 days before she would show up to check on him. Dean pulled out a gun. 

Chuck appeared

“Dean!”

“The hell you want Chuck?! SAM IS DEAD! CASTIEL IS DEAD! AND YOU JUST APPEAR NOW?!”

Dean’s voice fell

“Please bring them back”

Chuck paused

“I can’t do that Dean”

“And why the hell not? You’re God”

“I mean I could, but I won’t. That was the end Dean. One brother lives while the other is gone”

Dean sighed in disbelief

“You’re still continuing the damn story”

Chuck laughed a bit

“Well not exactly.”

Dean started yelling, so what it was at God. What was he gonna do to him. He had nothing left to lose.

“I’M DONE WITH THE GAMES! YOU TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!”

“Dean, Dean, Dean. This isn’t a game. It’s a story, well more of an epilogue. Sam’s dead. The epilogue is how you cary on without him”

“I think it’s been established I can’t do that.”

He looked to the gun in his hand

“Please I can’t do this without my brother.” 

Chuck sighed

“Oh Dean if you can’t live for yourself live for the redhead. If you die so does she, and while you go upstairs she’ll take a permanent trip elsewhere”

With that Chuck disappeared and Dean collapsed. He could’ve died easily knowing it was only his life, but he couldn’t let his downward spiral hurt Charlie. Damn Chuck.


End file.
